


What is it all for?

by Spooooork



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angryschlatt, DadSchlatt, Family, No shipping, Other, Platonic Relationships, SlightlycrazyWilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooooork/pseuds/Spooooork
Summary: Jschlatt is president, his cabinet are a bunch of idiots and Wilbur really wants his country back.Aka me writing about the dream smp using literally every head canon that takes my fancy.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

Schlatt knew he was hated, despised even. But he'd had to do it for the nation he now found himself running. Dream, his eldest son although the young man rarely admitted it, had told him everything he had gathered on Wilbur. How the entire nation of L'manburg, now Manburg, were enamoured by him. They followed him almost blindly. Schlatt had no idea why, from what he understood Wilbur had dragged children into the war against dream, forcing family to turn on each other. And for what?

Schlatt wasn't even sure what Wilbur had wanted. He wasn't sure any of them knew. Not even Tubbo, who had been Wilbur's secretary of state and now he was Schlatts. The boy had tried to go with Wilbur and Tommy, as if Schlatt would let that happen, he wanted Tubbo by his side, he wanted him safe, and he was going to make sure he was.

The rest of his cabinet he had similar feelings about. His Vice president, Quakity, god he forgot he was still a kid sometimes, as much as the boy messed around, he got work done effectively. And the people were starting to warm up to him. Another endearing quality about Quakity was his ability to make light of a situation. No one could make the others laugh like Quakity.  
  
Fundy, who he hadn't Intended on making part of the cabinet, had joined them. It turns out the kid was a genius with a computer. Particularly with coding. And Schlatt didn't have the heart to turn him away, the kid had no one really anymore. He had Niki, and he had some sort of friendship with Jack Manifold and Eret, both of whom Schlatt was still figuring out, so Schlatt thought it best to put him on the cabinet, that and he being Wilbur's son it was best for Schlatt to keep him close.  
  
George was his head of security and the one Schlatt perhaps worried about most. He was gentle with a steel that came out when he had to protect someone. He had ran in the election with Quackity and had even admitted to Dream that the pair only did so for fear of Wilbur. George worked himself too hard, so much so that Schlatt had had a room made up for him for everytime he fell asleep at his desk.  
  
Slowly but surely people were starting to warm up to him, he had already made things better for hybrids in the nation, something Wilbur had failed to do despite his own son being a hybrid. They say Fundy's mother had been a salmon, perhaps a salmon hybrid or maybe it was a nickname because she liked swimming, Schlatt wasn't sure, but there had to be hybrid gene's there, fox ones specifically.  
  
Schlatt had faced bullying for his own hybrid features, and he didn't want the same for his nation, nor his sons.  
  
"Schlatt?" Schlatt looked up from his paperwork and thoughts to see Dream stood at the door. He wore his mask with the hood of his green hoodie up as usual. Schlatt smiled at him.  
  
"Its late Dream." He said softly, Dream nodded.  
  
"I came to get George." He explained hesitantly, before finally venturing into the president's office. "Schlat- Dad, he's going to get his horns soon, you need to tell him who he is."  
  
"Tubbo doesn't trust me. I can't spring this on him." Schlatt sighed. "What do you expect me to do dream? Walk up to him, tell him he's my son and in less then a month he's going to grow horns that he's not prepared for?"  
  
"It worked for me." Dream replied softly. Schlatt sighed, he walked over to his son, pulling down his hood to reveal the half grown horns on his sons head. Dream didn't stop him, so he continued and took his sons mask off too. It had been a long time since he'd been able to see his son's face.  
  
"I know." He hugged the boy, who hesitantly hugged him back. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I want to be here, when you tell him, and when his horns start growing in." Dream told him. "It helped me that he was there when it happened, although he had no idea what was going on. It might help him too."  
  
"I wish I could have told him then." Schlatt's regrets heavy in his voice.  
  
"Phil was right." Dream said as he shook his head. "He was too young."  
  
"I'll talk to him tomorrow, you should stay here tonight, I don't want you walking back at this time of night." Schlatt said firmly, he hadn't been able to be a good parent in the past, but he sure as hell was going to be one now.  
  
"Dad I'm not a kid." Dream protested feebly, but he was exhausted.  
  
"You're staying Dream." Schlatt said firmly. " I'm going to check on the kids, why don't you come with me?"  
  
"The kids?" Dream's brow furrowed.  
  
Schlatt sighed. "My cabinet, they're... they're just idiots."  
  
Dream laughed lightly. "Alright."  
  
They walked up the stairs of the White House, Schlatt checking Quakity's office first. The kid was a menace for falling asleep at his desk. Sure enough, the boy was there, wearing the hoodie and sweatpants combo Schlatt let him get away with wearing when he didn't have to leave the White House. Quackity's wings twitching in his sleep ever so slightly, he must have been cooped up in his office all day. Schlatt made a mental note to remind the boy he needed to go flying, winged hybrids get a lot of pain if their muscles seize due to a lack of use. He walked over to the boy, Dream hanging in the doorway, nervous about showing other people his horns.  
  
Schlatt shook Quackity's arm. "Quackity, buddy you need to go to bed." Quackity stirred slightly, mumbling soft Spanish. "Alex come on." He said slightly firmer, managing to coax the boy awake.  
  
Disorientated, Quackity stood up, allowing Schlatt to guide him to his room, and into his bed. Schlatt pulled the blanket over the already asleep hybrid. It was patterned to look like a tortilla, Quackity had stolen it from George, who had been gifted it from dream. Quackity had gotten quite drunk one night and fallen asleep, wrapped up in it, in the arms of an also drunk George, who had told everyone he could find that Quackity was a baby burrito, and subsequently the blanket became Quackity's. Schlatt chuckled at the ridiculousness of his boys.  
  
George's room was next, and the young man was already asleep, curled up on his side, looking extremely peaceful, Dream's face softened as he looked at his best friend.  
  
"Have you told him?" Schlatt asked, gesturing to Dreams horns, which were gleaming in the light of the soul lanterns. Dream just shook his head.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"So just Bad knows?" Schlatt asked, earning just a nod. "Come on, let's go check on your brother."  
  
Tubbo was already asleep when they gently pushed open the door. But he wasn't alone, asleep beside him lay Fundy, ears flat to his head, they must have been talking about old L'manburg again. He was no stranger to hearing the two softly crying about the old times late at night.

"Its been a while since I saw him." Dream admitted, looking at the peaceful state of his brother. Whenever awake Tubbo seemed to be on edge, as though fearing something terrible would happen, it was nice to see him so relaxed. He and Fundy had been through the war together, and seemed to give each other the comfort they needed, which was good because neither seemed to want to accept it from anyone else. "I should have done something." Dream sighed. "Anything to stop him from fighting in that god forsaken war."  
  
"What could you do?" Schlatt challenged his sons guilt as he carefully closed Tubbo's bedroom door. "From what you've told me about Wilbur, none of them would have listened to you."  
  
"Him and Tommy are just kids, they're sixteen years old and war veterans." Dream replied, his eyes held a worry that Schlatt was no stranger to. "Wilbur may have corrupted Tommy, but we can still save Tubbo."  
  
"He's safe here." Schlatt assured him, he hadn't allowed Tubbo to leave the White House, and the few times he had Schlatt had been with him. He couldn't risk Tubbo going anywhere that he might be found by Wilbur and Tommy. "Come on, you need to sleep." Schlatt tugged Dream's arm gently and led the tired boy to another of the many bedrooms in the building. Dream smiled at him sleepily as he made his way to the bed.  
  
"Good night dad."  
  
Schlatt smiled to himself as he reached to close the door. "Goodnight son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo grows in his horns, with a supportive cabinet with him.

Schlatt could hear his cabinet chatting happily over breakfast, it was a nice change of pace and very rare to hear them talking like normal people, he didn't want to ruin the mood, but he needed to tell them their jobs for the day at some point.   
  
"Morning Schlatt." They chorused as he walked in. 

"Good morning." Schlatt responded pleasantly, he sat down at the head of the table, they had all stopped eating to look at him. "Don't let me stop you eating." He told them. "I'm just going to tell you today's plans."   
  
Before anyone could answer, or Schlatt could begin his announcements, Dream walked into the breakfast room rubbing his eyes, hood up to hide his horns, but unmasked.   
  
"Dream!" George was up and hugging his best friend immediately. "You're not wearing your mask?"   
  
"George," Dream hugged him back with a chuckle. "I don't actually sleep with it on you know."   
  
"What are you doing here?" George led Dream over to the table and made him a coffee.   
  
"I came to get you last night, but you were already asleep so I just stayed over." Dream explained, sipping his coffee slowly. The entire cabinet looked at Schlatt in surprise.   
  
"It was the middle of the night, I wasn't going to let him walk all the way back alone." Schlatt shrugged, George practically beamed at him. It must be very rare that the two actually got to have breakfast together. "Alright, Tubbo after breakfast I need you to meet me in my office." Tubbo just nodded, he always tried to avoid talking to Schlatt if he could help it. It was probably something Wilbur had warned him to do before the election, just in case they lost. Which they had. "Fundy I need you to work on the new flag, Quackity you work with him and George I need the perimeter checked out." Schlatt continued. His cabinet gave him varying levels of agreement before going back to their breakfast.   
  
When Tubbo met Schlatt and dream in Schlatts office, he looked nervous. Who could blame him? The door was shut and the curtains were drawn, not to mention both Schlatt and Dream were staring at him.   
  
"Have I done something wrong?" Tubbo asked gently, he was confused and slightly scared, he didn't trust either of them not to kill him.   
  
"No, Tubbo listen." Schlatt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tubbo you're a ram hybrid kiddo. You're going to get your horns within the next month."   
  
Tubbo just stared at him in shock. "What? How- how do you know?"   
  
"Because I am one Tubbo, so is you're brother." Schlatt said softer this time, Tubbo looked from Schlatt to dream in pure surprise. Dream carefully pulled down his hood to reveal his own pointed ears and horns that had yet to finish growing.   
  
"You- you're... Dream?" Tubbo couldn't finish his sentence, trying to process what he had just been told. Dream just held the younger boy close to him. He ruffled his brothers hair, frowning at the involuntary whimper Tubbo let out as Dream touched his tender head. Dream frowned at how hot his brothers skin was.   
  
"Dad!" Dream looked at Schlatt, refusing to let go of the teen. Schlatt frowned and went over to his sons, noticing at once what Dream was worried about.   
  
"Tubbo does your head hurt?" Schlatt asked gently. Tubbo nodded, which was difficult considering how tightly Dream was holding onto him.   
  
"A little bit."   
  
"Tubbo your horns are about to come through." Dream said, finally letting go of his brother.   
  
"W- What?" Tubbo stuttered, his hand automatically going to his head, where the pain was. His pointed ears twitches slightly.   
  
"You'd better rest kid, you're in for a rough day or two." Schlatt told him, Tubbo just stared at him.   
  
"Don't worry Tubbo, we're right here." Dream added.   
  
"You're my dad?" Tubbo asked after a minute of silence.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You abandoned me, you-" Tubbo cut himself off with a whimper of pain. His head had suddenly exploded in pain. "You-" Tubbo gave up with his sentence and didn't even flinch when Schlatt put an arm around him.   
  
"Come on Tubbo, let's get you upstairs." Schlatt said, Dream pulled his hood back up and followed them. Upon seeing them, Quackity immediately followed them, refusing to stay at the door when Schlatt ordered him to.   
  
"Is he okay?" The winged boy asked, closing the door behind him. Schlatt just shook his head as he helped Tubbo onto his bed, forcing the boys hands away from his head.   
  
"Its okay Tubbo, you're okay, just close your eyes." Schlatt whispered as Tubbo began to cry.   
  
"What's going on?" Quackity demanded as Dream closed the curtains and lit the soul lanterns.   
  
"Tubbos growing in his horns." Schlatt responded as Dream came to sit on Tubbos other side.   
  
"I- what?" Quackity instantly moved to sit beside Schlatt, looking at Tubbo in concern.   
  
"I thought you were working?" Schlatt asked with a frown.   
  
"Fuck off, Tubbo's in pain." Quackity replied. His wings twitched, Schlatt watched them for a moment, they were mainly white, shining gold and blue in certain lights.   
  
Dream wheezed at Quackity's remark. That boy had possibly the weirdest laugh.   
  
Tubbo made another strange whimpering sound, it sounded slightly like a baby lamb and it broke Schlatts heart. He gently stroked his youngest sons hair. "Its okay buddy."   
  
They sat for maybe two hours listening to the boys sobs, before Tubbo broke out into a gut wrenching scream.   
  
Quackity's head shot up at once, his eyes wide, he had been sat on the floor, head and arms resting on the edge of the mattress. "Tubbo?"   
  
"They're coming through now." Dream whispered as Tubbo started kicking out in pain. "Its okay Bee." He had one of Tubbos hands tightly in his one, like Schlatt he sat on the edge of the mattress, trying to comfort the boy as much as he could.   
  
Fundy burst into the room, making Quackity jump a foot off the floor. "Tubbo?"   
  
"He's okay Fundy." Schlatt told him, groaning as George appeared slightly behind Fundy with Punz in tow.   
  
"We heard him scream all the way on the other side of Manburg." George panted as the three took in the sight of them trying to comfort Tubbo, who had started screaming again.   
  
"He's uh- He's growing in his horns." Schlatt explained, knowing there was no way he could try and cover this up.   
  
"He has horns?" Fundy asked his ears twitched in worry.   
  
"He will do." Dream replied, he was very conscious of George staring at him.   
  
"Please just go back to work, if anyone tries to get in, please stop them." Schlatt begged tiredly. He was not in the mood. George and Punz nodded and let to finish their patrol, but Fundy didn't move. "Fundy please?"   
  
"I'm staying, Will and Tommy can't be here for him, but I can." Fundy replied, coming to sit beside Dream once he had closed the door. Dream just gave him a weak smile.   
  
Schlatt reached out to run a comforting hand through Tubbo's hair, he let out a gasp when he pulled his hand away to reveal blood. "Its almost over bud, you're doing so well." Tubbo's screams broke off into sobs, as he tried to claw at his scalp again, dream grabbed his other hand, to stop him hurting himself.   
  
Quackity's wings twitched again, as though he was fidgeting. Schlatt looked at him. "You need to stretch Quackity, go for a fly or something." He told him. Quackity just shook his head. "Well at least stretch them."   
  
"Here?" Quackity's eyes were wide, and it occured to Schlatt that no one had actually seen the boys full wingspan.   
  
"Why not?" Schlatt challenged, Quackity thought for a moment, before he nodded and slowly stretched his wings, they were a lot bigger than Schlatt had first thought, could easily carry Quackity and probably another person or two. The slow and shuddering way Quackity moved his wings showed Schlatt just how close to muscle seizure he was. The base of his wings were slightly swollen, and Schlatt couldn't really blame him for being scared to show his wings, he'd heard what people said about him, what they said about all hybrids.   
  
Quackity carefully folded his wings, resting his chin on the mattress, Schlatt wasn't sure whether he was in pain, worried about Tubbo or both.   
  
When Tubbos screams and cries finally died down, it was getting late at night. George had been in and out carrying messages, saying that he had been asked several times if they were hurting Tubbo, Niki had actively yelled at him demanding to see the boy, purpled and ponk had had to help Punz to stop her from trying to fight her way into the White House.   
  
Niki was a force to be reckoned with, and would be a valuable asset to Manburg if they could get her on side.   
  
Quackity and Fundy were both asleep, Fundy with his head on the mattress, Quackity resting against Schlatt's legs. Schlatt didn't mind that, it meant that the boy trusted him, he reached out a hand to brush through Quackity's hair, smiling softly at the soft muttering of Spanish he got in return.   
  
"What did he say?" Dream asked, curiosity clear in his voice. Schlatt looked at him.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You speak spanish right?"   
  
"Oh." Schlatt looked from his son to his vice president. "He said uh, he said something about his dad. I didn't catch all of it."   
  
"Does he have any parents?" Dream asked. "Not in a bad way, but he's friends with Sap and not even Sap knows. He doesn't talk about them."   
  
"I don't know." Schlatt replied, looking at Tubbo as the boy let out a sleepy lambs bleat. "You rest now kiddo."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek chapter two!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tubbo meet again.

"What?" Tommy felt rage build up inside him at once at what Niki had just told them.  
  
"They won't say anything, but I heard him screaming Will, Schlatt and Quakity have also been missing all day." Niki added. "I haven't seen him since Schlatt became president."  
  
"We have to go and save him!" Tommy exclaimed, looking at Wilbur, who was ridiculously calm at what he had just heard. "Wilbur!"  
  
"I have a plan Tommy, don't worry." Wilbur replied. "Thank you Niki, I'll update you on our plans."  
  
She nodded, bringing both into a hug. "You two stay safe." She warned them.  
  
"Hey Niki." Wilbur said as she was about to disappear into the trees. She turned to look at him. "Is- is Fundy okay?"  
  
She nodded with a smile. "I think so... he's... Schlatt put him on the cabinet, he's keeping an eye on him I think." With that she disappeared from view.  
  
Tommy sighed angrily. "You'd better have a plan."  
  
"Trust me Tommy, I have a plan."  
  
^^  
When Tubbo awoke the next morning, his head was throbbing and Schlatt was gently sponging blood from his head.  
  
"How do you feel kiddo?" Schlatt asked, he had convinced Fundy and Quackity to go to their own rooms, to get some proper sleep. Dream was asleep in his chair, his hood had slipped revealing his horns.  
  
"What happened?" Tubbo frowned, he unconsciously moved his hand to his head, surprised to feel the small bumps on his head. The beginning of his horns.  
  
"You grew in your horns kid." Schlatt explained to him. Tubbo frowned and sat up, Schlatt instantly helping him, worried that he would hurt himself. "Careful, your head's going to hurt for a couple of days."  
  
"I- I want to go for a walk." Tubbo muttered, Schlatt frowned. He didn't like the idea, but on the other hand he couldn't smother the boy, he'd just had a difficult couple of days.  
  
"Alright, but don't go far, and don't be long." Schlatt finally relented, walking Tubbo to the back door of the White House, which over looked the forests on the edge of Manburg.  
  
"I just want to see the bees." Tubbo told him.  
  
"Alright Kiddo, don't be too long okay. I'll wait here, shout if you have a problem."  
  
Tubbo nodded and headed towards the trees. It didn't take him long to find the area that had quite a few flowers and the bees seemed to love. He sat down among the flowers, feeling relaxed for the first time in a while.  
  
Tubbo didn't notice the tall man in the shadows watching him, nor saw him as he approached.  
  
"Tubbo?" The boy stood up at once at the young man's voice. 

"W- Wilbur?" Tubbo just stared at him, overcome with emotion. Wilbur was staring at him, he came over to him, gently placing a hand to his cheek.  
  
"Tubbo what has he done to you?" Wilbur was staring at him with intense sadness.  
  
"Will I'm so sorry, I should have come with you-" Wilbur cut the boy off.  
  
"He would have killed you and then you would have respawned there, and he would have kept you." Wilbur brought Tubbo into his arms. "We've missed you so much Tubbo." He brushed his hand through Tubbo's hair frowning at both the beginnings of his horns and the whimper he let out. "Did, Did he do this to you Tubbo?"  
  
"I don't know." Tubbo replied, and then he told Wilbur everything he knew.  
  
"So you only felt the pain after he told you?" Wilbur asked, he seemed deep in thought. Tubbo nodded. "Oh Tubbo, he's really trying to control you."  
  
"He- he was lying?" Tubbo couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. He had believed Schlatt after all.  
  
"Of course he was, look what he's done to you." Wilbur shook his head. "I can get rid of those, then he'll have no way to pretend he's your dad."  
  
"Get rid of them?" Tubbo's hand flew to his horns. "But... Will it might hurt." 

"I'll never hurt you Tubbo, you know that." Wilbur told him gently. "Come on." He offered Tubbo his hand, Tubbo took it at once. He trusted Wilbur with his life.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm taking you home Tubbo." Wilbur replied as Tubbo trotted beside him, trying his best to keep up with him, Wilbur had ridiculously long legs.  
  
"To Manburg?"  
  
"No, Pogtopia, you belong with us Tubbo." Wilbur's hand tightened around Tubbo's. It was barely recognisable, but it was enough for the younger boy to notice. Wilbur had no intention of letting him go, even if he wanted to go back to Manburg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuniting Tommy and Tubbo... kinda with a bit of caring Techno thrown in.

"Wilbur?" Tubbo couldn't hide the fear from his voice, he hadn't questioned his friend when he had tied his wrists together, nor when he had had tied his ankles together, but he couldn't help but feel scared when Wilbur was walking towards him with three knives and a scalpel.   
  
"Its okay Tubbo." Wilbur sat down on the bench of the room they were in, pulling Tubbo into his lap, holding him still. "This might hurt a little."   
  
Tubbo couldn't understand what was going on until he felt one of the knives dig into his head, gouging at his horns. He couldn't stop himself from screaming.   
  
^^  
Tommy awoke with a jump, he wasn't sure whether he had had a nightmare, or he had actually just heard his best friend screaming.   
  
It took him a few minutes to find the light switch, open his bedroom door and navigate the ravine to find the source of the sound.   
  
He found Wilbur cradling Tubbo in his arms, wiping blood from his head.   
  
"Will what happened to him?" Tommy's heart dropped as he saw his best friend.   
  
"Schlatt." Wilbur replied venomously.   
  
"Schlatt did this?" Tommy asked, his voice barely a whisper, he looked back at the blood-soaked, matted hair that Wilbur was trying his best to clean. "That bastard."   
  
"I'm so glad I found him when I did." Wilbur said, Tubbo was completely unresponsive in his arms, and it was started to worry Tommy.   
  
"You found him like this?" Tommy couldn't figure out how Tubbo had escaped in this state.   
  
"Not exactly, I had to clean him up a bit, that's why he screamed." Wilbur explained, Tommy's eyes strayed to the bloody dish beside Wilbur that held what looked like bone fragments. He felt sick.   
  
"What- what is that?"   
  
"It was causing him so much pain Tommy, I had to pull it out." Wilbur explained.   
  
"But he's going to be okay now, yeah?" Tommy's eyes were wide. TechnoBlade appeared in the doorway. His eyes immediately locking onto the bone fragments. Although his expression didn't change, something about his demeanor did. And Tommy found it unsettling.   
  
"He hasn't grown much has he?" It had been a while since Techno and Tubbo had seen each other, but Tommy was still somewhat surprised that the first thing Techno commented on was Tubbo's height.   
  
"I think the bleedings stopped. Tommy will you run that cloth under the water for me." Wilbur asked, Tommy did as he asked and watched as Wilbur wiped away the blood, revealing the two open wounds on Tubbo's head.   
  
"Here." Technoblade passed Wilbur a healing potion, Wilbur took a clean cloth and poured some of the potion on it, gently wiping the wounds with it.   
  
Tubbo stirred maybe twenty minutes later. Wilbur had cleaned up the room and gone to change his clothes that had been soaked with Tubbo's blood. Tommy and Techno were left to sit with him.   
  
"Tubbo?" Tommy asked, Tubbo's eyes slowly opened, they were glazed over and he didn't seem to recognise anything, he had lost a lot of blood though, Tommy reasoned with himself. That was probably why. Tubbo's eyes closed again. Techno made an unsatisfied noise. "What?"   
  
"Somethings wrong." He muttered, Tommy stared at him.   
  
"What are you on about?"   
  
"Get some sleep, I'll sit with him." Techno replied, which wasn't really much of a reply.   
  
"What? No!"   
  
"Go!"   
  
Something about Techno's tone made Tommy go without further questions, cursing the man as he did so.   
  
Techno looked at the fragments of bone again, they were still covered in blood, but he didn't care. There was something about them that was unsettling. He looked back at Tubbo, taking in his pointed ears and where the wounds on his head were.   
  
Techno placed the dish down with a horrified THUMP!   
  
He knew exactly what Wilbur had done and it made him sick.   
  
They hadn't been causing him much pain at all, he had barely grown them in. Wilbur had removed them for a reason he had yet to disclose to the pig hybrid.   
  
Tubbo was a hybrid, and Wilbur had just committed one of the greatest crimes to the Hybrid population, removing horns, wings, tusk etc.   
  
"I'm so sorry Kid." Techno breathed. He couldn't ignore the sick feeling in his stomach, but what could he do. Tubbo was still safer with them than that god forsaken government.   
  
Techno felt like the only one who still appreciated the fact that Tommy and Tubbo were still kids. He wanted to protect them from whatever war was going to go down when he and Wilbur figured out what they were going to do.   
  
Tubbo stirred again, his eyes still glassy but focused on Techno this time. Techno smiled at him. "Hey kid."   
  
"T- Techno?" Tubbo muttered, his hand going to his head, eyes wide as he felt the wounds, instead of his horns. "Techno?"   
  
"I- I'm not sure what happened Tubbo, but they're gone." Techno lied, he had a pretty good idea of what happened, but he didn't want to upset the boy.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"You're safe here Tubbo, you can rest." Techno told him, Tubbo was watching him with his lazy eyes. "Its okay."   
  
"They're gone..." Tubbo mumbled, his eyes slowly moved around the empty room. "Tommy?"   
  
"He's okay too Tubbo." Techno assured him. Tubbo nodded again, looking back to Techno.   
  
"You?"   
  
Techno was surprised, but he smiled slightly. "I'm okay Tubbo."   
  
"Will?"   
  
"I'm here Tubbo." Wilbur appeared in the doorway, smiling at the injured boy.   
  
"Hi."   
  
Wilbur chuckled, moving to sit beside Techno, who had to restrain himself from pushing him away from the boy he had just hurt. "Hi Tubbo."   
  
"You should rest Tubbo, you've lost a lot of blood." Techno told him.   
  
"Can I see Tommy?" Tubbo's eyes had retained some sort of normalcy now.   
  
"He's asleep Tubbo, maybe tomorrow?" Wilbur said before Techno had a chance to agree, knowing full well Tommy would still be awake. Tubbo nodded. Techno's stomach twisted at the blind trust Tubbo had for Will. It unsettled him, even Tommy asked questions, but not Tubbo, maybe that had been why Wilbur had really been desperate to get him back.   
  
"Okay." Tubbo glanced at Techno with a sleepy smile before closing his eyes once more, tired out from the conversation he had done his best to initiate.   
  
"What have you done Will?" Techno asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

"I saved him Techno, I saved him."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Q angst and the reunion of our favourite boys Tubbo and Tommy

Quackity nervously knocked on the door to Schlatt's office. The ram hybrid had been livid when Tubbo didn't return from his walk, blaming Wilbur at once. Quackity had to report that Niki didn't know where Pogtopia was and he was scared. 

"Enter." Quackity took a deep breath and opened the door, Schlatt was pouring over maps of the area, he looked up as Quackity entered. "You better have good news." 

"I'm sorry Schlatt. She didn't know." Quackity said, trying to stop his voice from wobbling. 

"Why can't I get one goddamn answer." Schlatt banged his fist on the desk in front of him. He had been taking his frustration out on the others, and Quackity was getting sick of it. 

"Schlatt I'm worried too, but this isn't helping. You're acting like a tyrant." Quackity regretted what he said the moment he said it. Schlatt squared up to him. 

"What did you say to me?" He demanded, Quackity took a step back, Schlatt grabbing the front of his shirt. "What did you say to me!" He threw Quackity into his desk, the boy falling to the floor as his face made contact with the edge of the desk. 

Quackity gasped as he put his hand to his nose and drew blood. 

"Sch- Schlatt?" Quackity stared at the president, fear in his eyes. Schlatt reached for him comfortingly, Quackity shuffled back from him. 

Schlatt's expression hardened and he grabbed Quackity by the wings, the boy crying out in pain. "Don't look at me like that!" 

"Schlatt, your hurting me." The winged hybrid whimpered, Schlatt let go of him at once, eyes widening. 

"Shit, Quackity I'm so sorry." He moved toward Quackity again, gentler this time. Quackity, holding one hand to his streaming nose, fled out the door. The president screaming his name as he ran. 

^^  
The first thought that ran through Tommy's mind when he woke up was the fact that his best friend was back. He was with them and he was safe. 

He took no time in dressing and eating breakfast before immediately going to find Tubbo. 

"Wilbur?" Tommy saw his brother coming out of the room they kept their medical supplies in and all but ran up to him. "How's Tubbo." 

"Oh he's fine Tommy, he's still asleep. He'll be out of it for a few days while he heals." Wilbur responded, moving to continue on his way. Tommy grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"Well can I see him?" 

"Come on then, I was going to check on him anyway." Wilbur continued further into the ravine, into the bit they had expanded their territory into, humming the L'manburg national anthem as he went. They reached a part where the ravine met an old mine shaft and Wilbur opened a hidden door in the rock. 

"What the fuck?" It reminded Tommy of a prison. 

"If we get raided by Schlatt, we don't want him to be found and hurt again, so I made this room for him to hide in." Wilbur replied. 

Tubbo was asleep on the bed in the small room, TechnoBlade was sat on the end of it, reading some book on war quietly. There were two plates on the floor, one empty, one with a half eaten baked potato. 

"Techno?" Tommy was gobsmacked. Techno had emotions? 

"He got hungry earlier." Techno replied as though it explained anything at all. 

"He woke up?" Tommy asked, his voice shaking. "Why do I always miss it!" 

"Shut up Tommy!" Tubbo mumbled, Tommy dived to the bed, sitting down beside Techno immediately. 

"Tubbo?" Tommy asked tentatively, Tubbo hadn't moved, had he imagined it? "Big man? Are you awake?" 

"Hi Tommy." Tubbo opened his eyes with a small smile. "Did you know Techno could cook?" 

Tommy had to laugh. "That's the first thing you say? You bastard!" 

"What do you want me to say?" Tubbo sounded exhausted, but they both knew he would do anything to talk to his best friend. Schlatt has crossed a line when separating them and it would come back to haunt him. "He made potatoes." 

"You didn't eat most of it." Techno replied. 

"Sorry Techno, I fell asleep." Tubbo apologised, he started to get up, struggling slightly, still weak from blood loss and hunger. Tommy helped him at once. 

"How do you feel big man?" 

"Weird." 

"How so?" Wilbur asked, all but Techno missed the fleeting moment of fear that crossed Tubbo's eyes. And in that moment he knew that Tubbo knew what had happened, he had just instantly repressed it for his trust of Wilbur. 

"I don't know." Tubbo replied. His hand subconsciously went to his head. "Just weird." 

"Yeah, well you are a bit weird." Tommy responded, but he still pulled Tubbo into his arms, half to make sure he was still there. "Lucky you've got me Hey." 

Tubbo said nothing, but he smiled, resting his head on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy glanced at the deep wounds on his head. He felt like he was missing some sort of information. 

He decided he would find out exactly what happened and make them pay for what they did to his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and for reading! I'm so so happy you're enjoying this!!


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Fundy run into Wilbur... Uh Oh

When Quackity ran, he hadn't been sure of where he was going, but when he bumped into Fundy, who suggested they go to Tubbo's spot where the bees go he knew it was the right decision. 

"Q..." Fundy trailed off. Quackity looked up at him. Damn the fox was tall. "I think your nose is broken." 

Quackity sighed, his hand going to his still stinging nose. 

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Fundy asked gently, as Quackity allowed him to dab at his nose with a tissue. 

Before Quackity could reply, they heard someone walk out of the trees. It was Wilbur. 

"Fundy? My boy!" Wilbur smiled widely. "And Quackity! What on earth are you two doing here? And what happened?" Wilbur's expression softened as he saw Quackity's bloody nose. 

"Hey Will, have you seen Tubbo?" Fundy asked at once, Wilbur nodded, concern lighting up in his eyes. 

"I found him the other day." He whispered, the two looked at him in alarm. 

"Is he okay?" Quackity's eyes wide. 

"He will be, I fixed him up." Wilbur said, finally coaxing Fundy to give him a hug. "Why don't you two come with me? He'll want to see you, I'm sure." 

"I'm not sure..." Quakity stuttered, Wilbur went over to him, a tissue in hand, gently cleaning his face. Quackity leaned toward him slightly. He couldn't help it, Wilbur was showing such kindness and after what Schlatt had just done... 

"We need to get your nose fixed up Quackity." Wilbur told him, the winged boy nodded. He allowed Wilbur to help him up and the two followed him in silence to Pogtopia. 

Wilbur pointed Fundy to where Tubbo was and sat down in a small room with Quackity. "Alright Q, I'm going to set your nose." He told the winged hybrid, before promptly putting Quackity's nose back into it's original position. Quackity yelped in pain. 

"Wilbur!" He yelled as the taller man cleaned the rest of the blood from his face. 

"Quackity let me sort your wings out." Wilbur ignored him, not even letting the boy answer before he had him in his arms immobilised. 

"Wilbur what are you doing?" Quackity asked, as he saw Wilbur pick up shears out of his peripheral vision. "Wilbur." 

"Its okay Quackity, everything will be okay." Wilbur stroked Quackity's wings gently, and then he began to remove feathers. 

"Wilbur those are my flight feathers, Wilbur please." Quackity begged as he crained his neck to see what Wilbur was doing and why his wings were hurting him. 

"Its okay." Wilbur assured him, as much as he tried to be brave, Quackity couldn't stop tears rolling down his cheeks. When Wilbur had finished clipping his wings, he hugged him tight. "Its okay Quackity. Schlatt's not going to hurt you again." 

"Why?" Quackity choked out. 

"I can't let him get his hands on you again, surely you understand that." Wilbur replied. "He's too dangerous." 

Once Quackity had stopped crying, Wilbur led him to where Tubbo and Fundy were talking quietly, under the watchful eye of TechnoBlade.  
"Tubbo!" Quackity all but ran over to the boy and grabbed him tightly. Letting out a gasp as he saw the exposed wounds on Tubbo's head. "What happened to your horns?" 

"I don't know." Tubbo replied sadly. 

"Oh Tubbo." Quackity hugged him tighter, Fundy joining in. 

"What are you two doing here?" Tubbo asked once they had sat down on the bed in the small room. 

"Well..." Quackity sighed. 

"Schlatt broke Q's nose and we went to sit in the woods and Will found us, and told us that he'd found you. So obviously we came with him." Fundy explained. "How long have you been here?" 

"I don't know, Will doesn't let me leave this room. Tommy visits sometimes, but Techno sits with me a lot." Tubbo explained with a sad sigh. "I don't know what's going on." 

"Tell them Tubbo." Techno commented from where he sat reading. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tubbo replied softly, but his tearful eyes told another story. 

"It was Wilbur, wasn't it?" Fundy realised, Tubbo just nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

"At first I thought he couldn't have... I mean he's Wilbur! But the way he's been acting. I think he's gone mad." Tubbo explained, wiping his eyes in his sleeve. 

"Explains why he clipped my wings." Quackity murmured, the other three hybrids looked at him. 

"He did what?" Tubbo yelled, moving to examine Quackity's wings at once, Fundy by his side. "Q I'm so sorry." Tubbo and Fundy exchanged a glance at the wrecked state of Quackity's wings. Wilbur hadn't been at all careful, feathers were out of place, some half cut and ragged, others cut out completely. Being as gentle as he could, Tubbo tidied Q's wings as much as he could. 

"Thanks." Quackity nodded, pulling the two back into a hug. "What are we going to do?" 

"I can't let you go." Techno spoke up. "As much as I disagree with what Willbur has done to you, you're safer here while we deal with Schlatt." 

"D-deal with him?" Tubbo paled, as much as he didn't trust nor like Schlatt, he had been making things better for Manburg and... he was his father. "Techno, you can't." 

"Why not? Tubbo he exiled your best friend." Techno was confused, surely Tubbo would want this. 

"He's... he's making L'manburg better. We have a doctor for hybrids now." Fundy explained to TechnoBlade, who frowned. 

"I don't like governments." 

"Can we not give this one a chance?" Quackity asked, surprising them all, he was deathly scared of Techno. "I mean when he feels less threatened he'll probably unexile them right?" 

"I'm tired of war Techno." Tubbo added with a whisper. "We don't have to fight all the time."


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans of escape uwu?

Tommy was now almost certain something was going on. He hadn't been allowed in to see Tubbo, and Techno hadn't left his side. It was strange to see Techno so worried about anyone, but to be so insistent he needed to keep an eye on Tubbo... Tommy knew his older brother knew something he didn't, and he really didn't like it. Someone had hurt Tubbo, and Tommy would never let anyone get away with it. 

Checking that Wilbur wasn't around, Tommy snuck into Tubbo's room. It was safe to say he was shocked by what he found. 

Tubbo, Quackity and Fundy were curled up on the bed asleep. Techno sat dutifully at the end of it, reading his book. 

"Techno what's going on?" Tommy frowned. 

"I think Wilburs having a kidnapping phase." Techno replied without looking up. 

"He hurt Tubbo, didn't he?" Tommy quickly put two and two together. Tubbo had told him how things in L'manburg were improving for hybrids, and why would Schlatt hurt Tubbo like that when he was a hybrid himself, and the wounds Tubbo had meant that he must also be a hybrid. And Wilbur had hurt him. Wilbur, who's own brother and father were hybrids, whose son was a hybrid. 

"Yes." 

"We have to get them out of here." Tommy said determinedly. Techno shook his head. 

"They're safer here." He replied. "Wilburs planning a strike on Manburg, they could get hurt." 

"Look what he did Techno!" Tommy hissed, he didn't want them to wake up. 

"What do you want me to do Tommy?" Techno put down his book. "They might try to stop us taking down Manburg, Tubbo and Quackity are already injured and Will is acting slightly crazed." 

"Stop him!" 

"No, what will that do?" Techno asked. "We need to take down L'manburg, or Manburg or whatever." 

"Not if it means they get hurt!" Tommy hissed back. "Look at them, Tubbo and Fundy are family and Quackity is a good friend." 

"Alright Tommy, I'll help you. But you'd better have a plan." Techno sighed, looking at the sleeping trio with a frown. 

"I think I do." 

^^  
Schlatt was going to murder Wilbur, Dream had seen the man admit he had taken Tubbo and coerce Quackity and Fundy to go with him. Schlatt didn't take lightly to Wilbur kidnapping almost his entire cabinet. Dream sat on the window sill behind where Schlatt was slumped in his chair at his desk, a tired George sat opposite Dream. 

Badboyhalo, the leader of the badlands was stood by the door, only here because his son was worried about Quackity. The son in question, Sapnap was stood in the opposite corner to his father, his arm around a shorter boy wearing a multicoloured hoodie. Ponk and Bad's other son's Punz and Purpled were stood by the back wall, Niki and Jack Manifold were sat in front of Schlatt, the entire group exhausted from their search, brought together by their fear for their friends. 

"So this ravine, Wilbur will be keeping them there?"Schlatt asked, Niki had reluctantly relinquished the location of Pogtopia and they were planning there attack. 

"Yes." Niki wasn't comfortable with him, but she was worried for Tubbo and Fundy, and so agreed to help. 

"So, when do we strike?" Jack had a slightly concerning thirst for blood and Schlatt respected him for that. 

"Tonight." Schlatt replied. "Let's go and teach that mother fucker a lesson."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great escape, providing Wilbur doesn't put a spanner in the works that is.

"Okay, he's asleep." Tommy appeared at the door surveying the rag-tag group of hybrids worriedly. Quackity was supporting a feverish Tubbo, his wounds were infected and he badly needed medical care, which Wilbur had not allowed. 

"We have to be quiet, we don't want to wake him." Techno whispered, taking up the rear of the group, getting them out of the ravine would be hard enough, and meeting the mobs on the surface... he didn't want to think about it right now. 

They almost made it to the staircase in the wall leading little mud shack on the surface, to find Wilbur stood blocking the door. Techno's heart dropped. 

"Where are you going? It's dangerous out there!" Wilbur feigned worry, but there was a crazed look in his eyes that terrified Techno. 

"We're taking Tubbo to get medical help." Techno replied. "We'll be back." 

Wilbur drew his sword, squaring up to Tommy, who held his brothers gaze defiantly. "Go back downstairs." 

"What happened to you?" Tommy whispered, surprising them all. 

Wilbur faltered. "What do you mean?" 

"The Wilbur I knew... We knew, would not have let this happen to his friends." Tommy shook his head. "I want my brother back." 

"Tommy?" Something in Wilbur's demeanor changed. "I'm sorry." 

Before anyone else could move, Wilbur's dagger was shoved into his brothers rib cage. Tommy screamed, and Tubbo ran for him at once, feverish and unsteady, he grabbed his best friend, who was spitting up his own blood. 

Unsteady on his feet, Tommy held Tubbo close to him, his blood staining both of them, the blonde stumbled again and then the two were falling down the ravine, clutching each other desperately. 

The group just stared in shock. Quackity screaming, both out of fear and frustration. He could save them if Wilbur had not clipped his wings. 

All of a sudden a figure with huge black wings dived passed them into the ravine, grabbing the two close to their chest and shooting back up into the air with them in his arms. 

"Who the fuck called dad?" Wilbur asked, his tone poisonous. 

"I did." TechnoBlade hadn't expected Philza to answer his letter, nor arrive as promptly as he did. 

"Why?" 

"This isn't you Will." Techno replied. "You just stabbed Tommy!" 

"I had to!" Wilbur replied freezing as he felt an axe rest on the small of his back. 

"Let them leave." It was Dream, Sapnap and Schlatt flanking him. 

Wilbur whirled around. "You've taken everything from me!" He yelled, but he couldn't start a lecture on what exactly he had lost, because Dream knocked him out with the side of his axe. 

"Quackity, Fundy are you okay?" Schlatt asked, looking at them in concern as Deeam dragged Wilbur up the stairs. 

Fundy nodded, and after a moment Quackity did too. 

"Thank you TechnoBlade, you're welcome to come with us." Schlatt added, trying his best to be polite. 

"Well theres nothing for me here." Techno shrugged, he clapped a hand on Fundy's shoulder. "And apparently I have a nephew?" 

Fundy laughed lightly. "Sorry." 

"Ah, you're alright kid." Techno replied with a smile. 

"Quackity? Are you sure you're okay?" Sapnap asked the winged boy, who let out a pained whimper. "What did he do to you?" 

"He clipped his wings, badly." Fundy explained as Quackity buried his head into Sapnap's chest. Sapnap hugged him close, getting a look at the wrecked state of his wings. 

"Phil will know what to do." Techno told them.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! First chapter is up uwu.
> 
> I'm dyslexic so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I tried to catch as many as i can. Xx


End file.
